Caroline and the Sham
by Gomes
Summary: To impress her exfiancé and his wife, Caroline asks Richard to pose as her fiancé for one night.
1. A Shamful Beginning

Title : Caroline and the Sham  
Author : Karen Gomes (pyrie@hotmail.com)  
Rating : G or PG  
Type : Prose  
Spoilers : Probably…shrugs  
Notes : Well…it's been awhile, a bit too long. But last night, whilst I tried to infiltrate the parallel universe that dwells in the depths of Slumberland, something struck me. It turned out to be my dog that stepped on me, but the idea still remained in my psyche. I scurried around my room in search of some paper, and wrote it down. The next morning I awoke thanks to a ray of inspiration that made its way into the darkness of my head (heh). So, without anymore useless drivel, the feature presentation. grin It's probably pretty crappy, but just humour me. Hehe, I'm only semi-human. Feel free to send constructive criticism, but keep the death threats to a minimal.   
  
Wordfully,  
Gomes.  
  
Caroline and the Sham  
  
Richard sat on Caroline's couch, reading a novel. "God how I love this peace and quiet…" he mused silently. Thanks to a fortunate writer's block, Caroline had been doing anything and everything to keep her mind of work, thus allowing Richard to spend some time catching up on his reading.   
  
Caroline came skipping down the stairs. "Hey honey." She smiled, falling onto his lap. "Guess what?"   
  
"I don't care. Go away." Richard said dryly, still reading his book.  
  
"You have to care, honey - now that we are engaged and all." Caroline closed her eyes and made some *kissy lips*.  
  
Richard looked at Caroline, still on his lap. He then proceeded to get up, causing Caroline to fall on the ground. "Need I remind you that we are not engaged…darling." Richard remarked sarcastically.  
  
Annie had just walked in to hear Richard's last phrase. "Caroline, do you need it *that* bad?" Richard gave Annie a dirty look as she grinned.  
  
Caroline got up from the floor. "No, see my ex-fiancée Matt is coming to see me, from Wisconsin." Caroline said casually.  
  
Annie's eyes grew wide. "Wait wait wait wait wait! *You* were engaged once *before* you were engaged to Del?" Annie threw her hands up in the air. "How come I know none of this?"  
  
"Because you were probably out sleeping around somewhere.." Richard sipped his coffee.   
  
"Look. All I need to do is impress him for one evening." Caroline said, trying to avoid an argument between Richard and Annie.   
  
"Why don't you pretend to be married to Del?" Annie asked, getting some coffee.   
  
"He already knows that Del and I broke up." Caroline sighed loudly. "Now he's going to think that I am one big loser!" Caroline pouted.  
  
"Aww sweetie…" Annie rubbed Caroline's back. "…you're not a loser." She said lovingly.  
  
"-said one to the other." Richard muttered.  
  
Annie glared. "So why did you ask Doctor Gloom?"   
  
"Who else Annie?" Caroline paced around the room. "Del is out. Charlie is out…there." Caroline shrugged. "The only other candidate is-"  
  
"-no." Richard remarked.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Annie asked.  
  
"I want him to be surprised, that the Caroline he knew is all grown up…is attractive…" Caroline prattled on.  
  
Annie smirked. "Tell him you're engaged to me and really surprise him!"   
  
"Come on Annie, this is serious!" Caroline whined.  
  
"You always do this!" Annie started, dramatically. "My ideas are never good enough for you. Sometimes I can't remember why I stay with you…"  
  
"Well, you two lovebirds probably want to be alone…" Richard walked to retrieve his coat.  
  
"So I'll see you at eight for supper, right honey?" Caroline asked sweetly and innocently.  
  
"Don't be your sweet life on it, luv'." Richard said monotonously.  
  
"I'll pay you overtime." Caroline said, as Richard opened the door.  
  
"And Ma will cook for you." Annie said desperately to help her friend.  
  
"And Salty will accidentally be mailed to China?" Richard added.  
  
"Richaaaaard….." Caroline whined. "Please? I'll cry."   
  
Richard looked at Caroline momentarily. The last thing he needed was to get close to her. Pretending to be her fiancée would probably involve touching. Lots of touching. While the thought of Caroline fawning over him aroused the emotions he had so long tried to conceal, fear settled into his brain as well, mirroring the same reason : his hidden feelings. "Only for an hour." Richard pressed the elevator button and glanced back: Caroline was smiling.   
  
"Thanks." She replied softly, as the two held each other's gaze. Suddenly she was snapped out of her reverie. "Oh my god, what am I going to wear!?" Caroline's eyes grew wide as she darted up the stairs leaving Annie and Richard standing alone.   
  
"I'll help you pick out a dress Caroline." Annie bellowed.  
  
"That's all she needs…your taste in clothing. Next she'll be working a corner -" Richard smirked.  
  
"Yeah…a strong, strong corner." Annie stated, glaring at Richard.  
  
"Going." Richard gave up on the elevator and headed for the stairs. *What am I going to wear?* He thought silently to himself.  
  
***  
Richard stood in front of Caroline's door, trying to calm himself. «Ookay…just calm down…the evening will be over in no time.» Richard thought, as he looked at his watch. Richard heaved a dramatic sigh, and opened Caroline's door with his key. "And the countdown begins…"  
  
Caroline heard the door open and bounded down the stairs. "Oh good, it's you!" She smiled, taking in Richard's appearance : he was clad in a nice pair of black pants with a semi-tight, deep blue (almost black) shirt. She stood there for a minute or so, observing him.   
  
Richard slowly tore his eyes away from Caroline and looked down at his clothes. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing…you look good, that's all." Caroline flashed him a smile.   
  
Richard started to get rather uncomfortable. "Well, thank my six-legged friends at my apartment - they chose my ensemble." Richard said, nervously. "So when's Mort coming?"  
  
"Matt." Caroline corrected him. "And he and his lovely wench should be here soon." Caroline mentioned casually.   
  
Richard grinned. "Ah…I take it you don't like the wife much?"   
  
"Let's just say that I like "Cathy" better." Caroline said, as she stood in front of her mirror.   
  
"Ouch. That bad?" Richard asked, sitting on the couch.  
  
Caroline brushed her hair one last time, added a little more make-up and straightened out her dress. "You like?" She asked Richard, as she struck an exaggerated pose.  
  
Richard looked at Caroline, trying not to stare. "It's nice." He said simply, as he looked at her. A simple black, cocktail dress hugged every curve. And as she twirled slowly, Richard's breath was taken away by the backless clothing that adorned Caroline.  
  
"Nice? That's it?" Caroline asked, dropping her arms to her side.  
  
Richard shifted on the couch. "Why does it matter what I think?"  
  
"Well…" Caroline sat beside Richard. "You *are* my fiancé, don't forget that, oh and we must go over our story." Caroline said, but was interrupted by a knocking on her door. "Oh my God."  
  
"Oh my God." Richard repeated.   
  
"Go answer the door." Caroline said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Me? It's your place." The knocking came once again.  
  
"*Our* place. And you're the man. And the man answers the door." Caroline said, her eyes still glued to the door.  
  
"Okay, if you're going to start making *all* these rules…" Richard remarked sarcastically, as he headed to the door.  
  
"No wait, maybe I should answer the door." Caroline jumped over the back of the couch and in front of Richard.   
  
"No…let me do it." Richard said, softly pushing Caroline aside. "You got my hopes up and everything…" Richard remarked monotonously, as the knocking could be heard once more.  
  
"No!" Caroline pushed Richard back and fumbled with the door handle.   
  
"Caroline! Let go!" Richard said, also trying to open the door. Finally the door flew open, causing both Caroline and Richard to fall back.   
  
Caroline looked up at Matt and his wife, who were both staring at them in shock. "See honey, I told you to fix the door this weekend." She threw on a fake smile as Richard helped her up.  
  
  
**End of Part One** 


	2. Shamfully Crossing the Line

Title : Caroline and the Sham  
Author : Karen Gomes (pyrie@hotmail.com)  
Rating : G or PG  
Type : Prose  
Spoilers : Probably…shrugs  
Notes : Oops, I forgot to disclaim everything : I do not own anything except for the air I breathe, but even then, there are some questionable elements that have arisen. Heh. Anyway, CitC and all of their characters belong to their respective owners - you know who you are. So there. Part two.  
  
Disclaimingly,  
Gomes.  
  
  
Caroline and the Sham (Part two)  
  
Caroline dusted herself off and grinned at Richard. "You must be Mary-Beth." She smiled as she shook Matt's wife's hand.   
  
Richard looked at Caroline's fake smile. «Leave it to her to remain polite even when she dislikes someone.» He shook Mary-Beth's hand.   
  
"Caroline, you look great." Matt said, taking in Caroline's appearance.   
  
"You can thank Richard. He chose the outfit…isn't that right, honey?" Caroline asked, once again making *kissy lips* at Richard.  
  
Richard squirmed a little. "Um, let's say we eat?" He gestured the guests in, leaving Caroline still standing there, her lips puckered.  
  
As Caroline made her way to her seat, Richard noticed Matt staring at her back, then her eyes trailing to her rear. "So Matt…Caroline wasn't exactly clear…how did you two meet?" He asked, gesturing Mary-Beth. «Anything so he doesn't look at Caroline that way.»  
  
Matt raised his eyes. "Who - oh Mary-Beth?. Right." Matt took a sip of wine. "Well, it was a few months after Caroline…" He paused. "…stood me up at the alter." Matt said rather harshly. "I guess I found solace in Mary-Beth…" Matt started as Mary-Beth almost spat out her wine.  
  
"What?" Mary-Beth glared at Matt.  
  
"Um…I mean…" Matt glanced at Caroline and Richard who both shared the same shocked expression. "What I meant was, I found *true love* in Mary-Beth." Matt exclaimed and kissed his wife's hand. Mary-Beth seemed to accept that.  
  
"And what about you two?" Mary-Beth asked, looking at Richard in a seductive manner. "How did you and…" Mary-Beth paused. "Um.."  
  
"..Caroline." Richard finished her sentence.  
  
"Yes, Caroline, how did you and Richard meet?" She asked, her eyes still fixated on Richard.  
  
"Well…" Caroline panicked. «Damn, we haven't gone over this part yet…» "You see, Richard - "  
  
"- I work for Caroline, right?" Richard interrupted Caroline. "It's been about what, almost three years that I have been working for her." Richard smiled as he gently stroked Caroline's cheek, causing chills to run up Caroline's spine. "I guess from the first moment she graced my life with her beauty, charm and personality, I guess I just found myself falling in love with her."   
"…Richard." Caroline whispered.  
  
"Yeah, at first I tried to deny my feelings, or at least stop myself from revealing them. I mean, what would a smart, intelligent, gorgeous woman want with a broke, dark, loser artist?" A bittersweet smile caressed Richard's lips as he took a sip of wine.  
  
"Then what happened?" Matt asked, glancing at Caroline. Mary-Beth noticed this as she casually began rubbing Richard's, who was seated in front of her, leg with her bare foot.   
  
Richard fidgeted in his seat. He backed his chair a little and resumed. "So, at first, she was engaged to Del." Richard said the last statement with a hint of disgust as he downed his wine.   
  
"I hear ya." Matt said as he downed his drink.   
  
"Then she started dating a child - " Richard poured himself another drink.  
  
"- Joe was not a child." Caroline said dryly. "He was twenty-three, I was thirty…hey we all have to experiment." Caroline whispered to the couple across the table.  
  
"So I didn't say anything then..." Richard continued. «Now how do I finish this…?» Richard asked himself. Suddenly, a thought struck him. «Do I dare? Will Caroline pick up?» Richard took a deep breath. "So one night, under the influence of a damn-good Chianti, I wrote Caroline a love letter."   
  
"How romantic!" Mary-Beth clasped her hands together. "What did it say?"   
  
"I…uh, asked Caroline to run away with me. To Paris."  
  
"France?" Mary-Beth whispered.  
  
"France." Caroline grinned as Richard reached into his pocket. "Richard had taken me atop of the Eiffel Tower where he proposed." Caroline smiled as Richard took her left hand from under the table.   
  
"Oh can I see the ring?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow. «I don't recall seeing a ring, do you?»  
  
"Well…" Caroline suddenly felt a small circular object encase her ring finger. She looked down and saw a solitaire diamond ring, surrounded by two sapphires. Caroline fought hard to blink back the tears that formed in her eyes.  
  
"Well." Richard guided Caroline's hand from under the table to show the couple. "It's not much, but it is a family heirloom - this was my grandmother's engagement ring."   
  
"It's beautiful…"Mary-Beth admired the ring, as did Matt.   
  
"It is…" Caroline whispered, looking at Richard. «A whole new side I never expected to see.» Caroline thought happily.   
  
The rest of the evening past in heartbeat, with each couple making idle chit-chat here and there. Finally, the night became early morn as the hours neared two a.m. "Well, it's been lovely seeing you two." Matt said as he went to retrieve Mary-Beth's coat.   
  
"Oh yes, we must do this again sometime." Mary-Beth flashed Richard a sexy smile and mouthed "call me" to him, while slipping her business card in his pocket.   
  
Meanwhile, Matt gently took Caroline aside. "I don't mean to say anything, but if things don't work out, please call me." Matt gave Caroline his business card. "I mean, I do deserve a second chance right?"   
  
Caroline stood there confused. "But what about Mary-Be - "  
  
"- Mary-who?!" Matt said a little too quickly.  
  
Caroline shrugged. "I - uh - um - yes - no - maybe - we'll see…" She blurted out and went to stand near an uncomfortable Richard. "Once again, thanks for coming."   
  
As both couples bid eachother good-bye, Caroline and Richard glanced at each other through peripheral vision.   
  
Richard watched Caroline slowly close the door, closing off his means of escape. "You're not going to want to talk, are you?" Richard asked rather nervously. He watched Caroline, her hand still on the door knob, her back towards him. "Caroline…"  
  
  
  
**End of Part Two** 


	3. Shamming the Sham

Title : Caroline and the Sham  
Author : Karen Gomes (pyrie@hotmail.com)  
Rating : G or PG  
Type : Prose  
Spoilers : Probably…shrugs  
Notes : Well, the here is the third installment. I have disclaimed everything in the second chapter…so please don't sue : I own absolutely nothing. grin Well, no babble. Criticism is always welcome.  
  
Thirdly,  
Gomes.  
  
  
Caroline and the Sham (Part 3)  
  
Caroline still clutched the door knob. "…Richard…" she breathed.  
  
Richard watched her back, and then noticed her shoulders silently jerking up and down. «You made her cry, you monster.» Richard silently cursed himself. "Caroline, don't cry." He gently put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Caroline burst into laughter. "Richard! That was brilliant!" She laughed as she collapsed on the floor.  
  
Richard took a step back. "What?"   
  
"That whole story!" She tried to speak while giggling. "Falling in love with me from day one. The love letter…" Caroline started laughing again. "He bought it. Completely." Caroline got up and tried to steady herself with the help of her fish tank. "Oooh my tummy hurts…" She said, as she clutched her sides.  
  
"Caroline…"  
  
"Richard…" Caroline said, shaking her head while grinning. "How can I ever thank you?"   
  
"It's okay…I - " Richard started, getting his coat.  
  
"No…you can stay on the couch." Caroline said, then glanced at Richard's startled expression. "It's two in the morning, Richard."  
  
Richard sighed and hung his coat back up. "Making sure that I don't have an excuse for being late for work, tomorrow?" Richard replied as he dropped himself on the couch.   
  
Caroline smiled. "I can't believe how well this went." She looked at Richard. "You're a great actor. It was almost too believable!" Caroline exclaimed, falling down on the couch beside Richard.  
  
"Yeah…anything is believable." Richard said, sadly. Caroline however, didn't pick up on this.   
  
"Imagine, you wanting to run away with me…to Paris. It would have been romantic though." Caroline smiled, as she glanced at her ring. «Richard's ring.» She mentally corrected herself. "Here. And thanks by the way." She smiled as she handed the ring back to Richard. "How come you had it with you?"  
  
Richard sighed and looked at the ring. "My grandmother and I were very close. I always keep it near me." He took a deep breath. "While I was getting ready, the thought just occurred to me." He put the ring on the table in front of them, and kept staring at it. "What if they had asked to see the ring?"   
  
Caroline cupped Richard's face. "It was a really sweet gesture."  
  
Richard started to get uncomfortable. "Well, it is two in the morning…" He muttered, trying to hint at Caroline. «I can't get too close to her…I just can't…»  
  
Caroline remained clueless. "You know Matt gave me his number. He said that if things didn't work out. I should give him a call - a second chance." Caroline grinned.  
  
Richard swallowed hard. This conversation pained him too much. "Caroline…I'm really tired…" He started.  
  
"Oh…sure." Caroline got up and headed for the stairs. "I wonder if Matt is still awake, wondering if I'll call him…" She thought to herself out loud.  
  
Richard watched her ascend the stairs and sighed loudly to himself. «She wants to get back together with Matt.» «Well of course…she found out that it was a big mistake to leave him, and wants him back.» «Well what?! You thought she wanted to get together with *you*?! She was only using you to make Matt jealous!» «I know, I know…I thought there was some hope..» Richard mentally fought with himself. He looked back towards the stairs, and stood up. He was just about to walk up the stairs, when he stopped, took his jacket and exited the apartment - slowly closing the door behind him. "What a night…" he said, as he stepped out into the cold morning.  
  
***  
  
Richard made it back to his apartment in one piece. «What a shame…I made it home alive.» He thought monotonously to himself. He was just opening his door when the door across from his apartment opened swiftly.   
  
"Oh…it's you." A rather large, chubby man said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, life is full of disappointments." Richard muttered dryly without turning around.   
  
"Oh, well you see, I was expecting a…you know…" The chubby man grinned in a rather disturbing way.  
  
"Well…if you don't mind, blood will be pouring out of my ears momentarily, and I'd like to make it to the sink before it happens." Richard said, disgusted.  
  
"I know what you mean : nothing gets out blood." The chubby man laughed and closed his door, leaving a confused Richard standing there.  
  
"Well, at least he's better than my old neighbours." Richard muttered to himself, as he closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Caroline lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She glanced at her clock. «Three in the morning…I wonder if Richard's asleep.» Caroline sat up in her bed and squinted at the door in the darkness of her room, as a faint knocking could be heard. "Come in."   
  
"Hey Caroline! I didn't think you'd be awake. What time did your little "reunion" end? Is Matt hot? How was Richard?" Annie barged into Caroline's room, flopped down on her bed and bombarded Caroline with a ton of questions.  
  
"Annie. Annie Annie Annie!" Caroline tried to get Annie's attention. Caroline sighed and looked at Annie with an annoyed expression. Then she finally burst into a smile. "It went great! Fabulous! I mean, Matt wants me to give him a second chance! Richard was really thoughtful, he even brought a ring!" Caroline looked down at her hands, as her eye trailed to her ring finger. She could still picture it vividly, caressing her finger, the perfect size. "It fit so well, it was almost as if it was made for me." Caroline closed her eyes dreamily.   
Annie rolled her eyes. "Ah, you mean the one that's downstairs on the table?" Annie asked, thinking about the ring she had seen.  
  
Caroline nodded. "Isn't it beautiful?" She then paused. "Wait, you didn't wake Richard, did you?"  
  
Annie was insulted. "Look Caroline, I'm not *that* loud!"   
  
"No I mean, he's asleep on the couch."  
  
Annie shrugged. "Richie is used to a coffin. Maybe your couch is too soft for his back." Annie smirked.  
  
"Annie, this is serious. I mean, it's almost three in the morning! Who knows what kind of weirdoes are out there?" Caroline stood up and started going down the stairs.  
  
"That's true! Someone has to protect the innocent from Richard." Annie grinned. "What was he sleeping on your couch for, anyway?" Annie asked, as she descended the stairs.  
  
"It was late. And well, I was just discussing with Richard how the night went." Caroline smiled, sitting down on the couch. "I was commending Richard on how well he acted tonight."  
  
"How well he acted?" Annie repeated.  
  
"Yeah…you know, the whole *I'm in love with you, Caroline* façade. It was great - they bought into it." Caroline picked up the ring and began examining it.   
  
Annie shook her head. "Uh huh…" She said, in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"No seriously Annie…it was almost too believable." Caroline defended. "Then I told him about Matt, and how I wondered if he was thinking about me, and all Richard did was complain about it being so late - "  
  
"- You did what?!" Annie interrupted Caroline.  
  
"I sort of hinted that I might call Matt. Just explain the whole thing, you know?" Caroline said innocently.  
  
Annie shook her head. "I can't believe how blind you are sometimes." Annie got up and headed towards the door. "You should open your eyes sometime." She said, as she closed the door behind her.   
  
Caroline sat in her semi-lit apartment, wondering what Annie meant. Her eyes fell to the ring in her hand, as she quickly retrieved her jacket. Throwing it over her pajamas, Caroline raced out the door and out into the New York's rainy morning.  
  
***  
  
Richard sighed and looked at his canvas : a myriad of blue, black, grey filled the void space in a haunting harmony. «Well, at least pain and suffering is good for *something*» Richard muttered to himself. He took his brush and dabbed at the blood red he had just mixed up. Over the background, he traced the silhouette of a woman. «You know damn who it is.» Richard remarked to himself, as he colored the hair in a fiery red and yellow. He then proceeded to fill in the silhouette with vivid colours such as light blue, orange, greens and yellows. He then stepped back to admire his masterpiece. Suddenly, Richard heard Caroline's voice.  
  
"Richard!" Caroline started banging on his door. "Richard, open up!" She started pounding on his door. Suddenly, the door from across the hall opened and Richard stepped out.   
  
"Caroline...?" Richard looked at her - her hand still on the neighbour's door.   
  
The chubby man opened the door. "What?! It's nearly four in the morning! What could be so important that - " The man paused then looked Caroline up and down. "Oh you're the - "  
  
Richard grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her into his apartment. "She's not a hooker, Mac. You're confusing her with her friend Annie."   
  
"Richard!" Caroline whacked him a warning.  
  
"Caroline…it's four in the morning." Richard said, closing his door. He then noticed that she was dripping wet. "Here." He handed her a towel as she took off her jacket and hung it up in the bathroom.  
  
"Aww, my PJs are soaked!" Caroline whined.  
  
Richard sighed. "Here." He gave her a checkered pajama ensemble.   
  
Caroline smiled and went into the bathroom as Richard continued staring in her direction, even after the door had closed. He dropped his head and looked at the ground. «Why me?» He asked himself as he went to cover up his painting.  
  
Caroline finally immerged from the bathroom, clad in Richard's pajamas. They were obviously too long for her. "Richard…I need to know something."  
  
"Look Caroline…it's late or early - I can't decide this right now." Richard sighed. "And anyway, I have work tomorrow, and my boss hates it when I'm late." Richard sat down on his Murphy bed and took off his glasses.   
  
"It wasn't an act, was it?" Caroline asked softly.  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
Caroline didn't take her eyes off of Richard as she slowly walked towards him, stopping only inches away. "I need to know…" Caroline knelt down in front of Richard, looking up at him - searching his eyes. "Because I never thought of us … as an 'us'." Caroline started, taking Richard's hand in her own. "But then I thought to myself, of course I have. Unconsciously, I've always fancied the idea, but I've only realized this just now."  
  
"Caroline, you had a little too much wine to drink." Richard said, as he swallowed hard. "Of course it was an act." That was the hardest thing Richard had to say in his life. His heart shattered at that moment, but what he didn't realized was, that Caroline's heart was near-breaking as well.  
  
"So I'm mistaken." Caroline said, releasing Richard's hand from her grip. She picked up her wet jacket and put it on. "Look Richard, I know this is awkward, and damn I wish this never happened, but as a friend, I'm asking you to forget this ever happened?" Caroline closed her eyes as a few tears slipped. "…please?" She whispered.  
  
Richard couldn't take his eyes off Caroline. "Don't leave. It's…" He breathed hard.   
  
"It's okay." Caroline finished his sentence. "Look, it's late and you can have the day off today." Caroline said, almost in tears. "I'm not in the mood to work." She said, as she opened Richard's door.  
  
"Caroline…"  
  
Caroline didn't look back - she just walked down the hall, leaving behind a trail of tears, as Richard silently watched from his apartment door.  
  
  
**End of Part Three**  



	4. The Truth Behind the Sham

Title : Caroline and the Sham   
Author : Karen Gomes (pyrie@hotmail.com)   
Rating : G or PG   
Type : Prose   
Spoilers : Probably…   
Notes : Well…here's another installment. Heh. I disclaimed everything in the second chapter, so please don't sue me! Anyway, see, there's less and less drivel. I just want to thank everyone who has sent in their comments : I really appreciate you taking your time for me! Well, on with the…uh…literary piece. Ooh ooh, and any similarities between fictitious and real people are merely stereotypical coincidences, and no harm is intended whatsoever. Thanks.   
  
Draggingly,   
Gomes.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Caroline and the Sham (Part 4)   
  
Richard rushed to his window and watched as Caroline hailed a cab. She glanced back, and the two made eye-contact for a mere second, before she got into the awaiting car, driving off into New York's early morning. «She hates me. She hates me. She hates me…» Richard repeated to himself, climbing into bed to retrieve his much needed sleep.   
  
Caroline stepped into her loft, slamming the door behind her. "He's all wrong for me!" Caroline exclaimed out loud. Looking around, she noticed that no one was there to hear her. "I need someone to talk to…" she muttered to herself. Salty purred softly, rubbing herself against Caroline's leg. "Aww Salty…I meant a person." Caroline smiled despite herself. "Thanks anyway." She petted Salty and placed her on top of the fish tank.   
  
The weekend had come and gone, and Richard grew more and more anxious. «Not to mention terrified.» Richard thought to himself as he got dressed. «God I hate Mondays!» Richard sighed loudly as he stepped out of his apartment. It had been three days since he had seen Caroline - since she had rushed out of his apartment. "It was a moment of weakness for her. Not love. Not sincere amore. Weakness. Weakness and pity." He muttered to himself, basking in self commiseration. «Maybe today I'll get lucky…» Richard thought sarcastically as he eyed some suspicious hoodlums. A train ride later, Richard stepped into Caroline's building, alive and well. "Some people have all the luck." Richard mumbled as Annie stepped out of the elevator. "Then again…"   
  
"Humph!" Annie stuck her nose in the air.   
  
Richard sighed and grabbed her arm rather passively. "Okay…I guess you spoke to Caroline."   
  
"I can't believe you could do that Richie!" Annie threw her arms up in the air.   
  
Richard closed his eyes. "Look, it was a moment of weakness for Caroline. She was vulnerable…I…" Richard paused. "I had to say that I didn't have feelings for her - that things could never be…" Richard opened his eyes and noticed Annie's shocked expression. "…and that wasn't what she told you…" Richard said painfully.   
  
Annie grinned and looked up at the ceiling, mouthing "thank you". She opened her mouth to speak, but what cut off by Richard.   
  
"Not a word." He breathed. "Not ONE WORD." With that, he stepped in the elevator and pressed the button. As the doors were closing, he continued to look on the ground. The last thing he heard was Annie muttering "this is going to be good…" Richard leaned against the wall. "And the purgatories continue."   
  
Richard stepped out of the elevator. He took a deep breath, and just stared at the door. «For whom the bell tolls, it tolls for… me!» Richard yelled at himself. He took out his keys and placed it in the keyhole. He was about to turn it when the door suddenly opened. Richard took a step back.   
  
"Hey."   
"Oh it's you." Richard took his keys out and breezed past Matt, who was standing on the other side of the door. "For a minute I was hoping that my Telekinesis Exchange Course had actually paid off." Richard muttered sarcastically, trying to hide the surprise and pain of seeing Matt in Caroline's apartment at 9:30 in the morning.   
  
"What took you so long?" Matt asked, stepping closer to Richard.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Matt looked at Richard's hands. "And the bagels?" Matt raised his eyebrows as Richard just stared at him blankly. "The ones Caroline sent you to get. I don't know, that's why she told me you weren't here, this early in the morning." Matt shrugged.   
  
"Oh.." Richard thought, more to himself. "Oh!" He said, a little louder. «We're still engaged! Well, not *really* engaged, but still none the less…» Richard was snapped out of his inner discussion by Matt's voice.   
  
"Well?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.   
  
Richard stood there, his mouth open. "Baker's strike." He blurted out. Both men stood there with perplexed looks on their faces. «Baker's strike?» Richard mouthed to himself.   
  
"Baker's strike?" Matt repeated in a disbelieving tone. "Ah-huh…"   
  
"You know…bakeries across the city have stopped making…"   
  
"…bread?" Matt finished Richard's thoughts.   
  
Richard nodded. "A new world revolution." Richard began to exaggerate. "Bagels are going at fifteen hundred a pop, because of…rarity." Richard's brow furrowed.   
  
"What about Baguettes?" Matt asked, leaning in.   
  
"Gone. And Kaiser rolls, don't even think about it!" Richard held up his hands, confused at how insane this conversation was.   
  
Once again, both men stood there in silence. Finally, Matt broke out in hysterics. "Just kidding, man! Caroline explained everything last night." Matt laughed, as he slapped Richard on the back. "Baker's strike! Too good!"   
  
"Last night…" Richard repeated, more of a mental note to himself than a question to Matt.   
  
"Must say, you sure had me convinced that you were madly in love with her!" Matt said, exaggerating the word 'love' by placing his hands on top of his heart.   
  
Richard took a deep breath. "Well, I have work to do." He sat down and took the blue pen. "What about Mary-Lou?" He asked, as he slapped the pen on the desk.   
  
"Mary-Beth." Matt stated.   
  
"Whatever. What happened to her?"   
  
Matt grinned. "Mary-Beth and I got a divorce a year ago, and I haven't talked to her for 363 days." Matt paused, off Richard's look. "I feel rather silly, but, the girl with me was hired." Matt looked at Richard, who had one eyebrow up. "You know…a hooker." Matt laughed uneasily. "Cost me six grand."   
  
"You could have bought four bagels with that much money." Richard retorted softly, getting back to work.   
  
Matt took it as a sign to leave and headed to the bottom of the stairs. "Caroline!" He bellowed. "We're going to be late!" He turned to Richard. "I'm taking her to brunch." He smiled proudly.   
  
Richard opened his mouth with an exaggerated expression of awe, and mock clapped. "Bravo."   
  
Caroline descended the stairs and caught Richard's eye. "Richard." She stated.   
  
"Caroline." Richard breathed. They stared at eachother for a while, then Caroline broke their gaze. She walked up to the desks, and handed Richard some panels.   
  
"These are today's panels. I'll be back later." She said, rather coldly.   
  
Richard gently grabbed Caroline's arm. "You don't have to do this." Richard whispered to her.   
  
"I don't *don't* have to do anything!" Caroline remarked, as she yanked her arm out of Richard's grasp. They both paused, trying to comprehend her last statement. Caroline shook her head and tried to glare at Richard. "You don't own me, Richard." She took a deep breath. "And I don't think you ever will!" Her voice faltered on her last announcement.   
  
Richard sat there, his mouth open. "Fine." He said, reserved. "Even though all three of us know what a huge mistake this is." He muttered under his breath.   
  
"Excuse me?!" Matt butted in. "Mistake?!"   
  
Caroline gently pushed Matt back. "I'll handle this." Caroline paused. "Mistake?" She yelled. "You think it's a mistake, do you?" She asked, flailing her arms. "You know, the only mistake I made was having gone to your apartment on Thursday!" She huffed, as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. The door slammed with a loud *bang*, leaving Matt and Richard looking at eachother. Suddenly the door flew open, revealing Caroline. She walked back in, grabbed Matt by his arm and walked back out - slamming the door once again.   
  
Richard just stared at the door. He felt paralyzed with pain. «I knew it was a moment of weakness.» He sighed to himself. After what seemed like a half hour of just staring at the door, Annie barged in.   
  
"Hey Richie!" She smiled, heading straight for the fridge. "Caroline seemed really mad. What did you do to her?" Annie asked, popping the cover of a soda can.   
  
"Other than force her to hate my guts - absolutely nothing." Richard replied, finally breaking his gaze from the door, and concentrating on the panels in front of them.   
  
Annie sat in Caroline's chair. "She doesn't hate you, Richard. She merely strongly dislikes you…for the moment." She shrugged.   
  
"Yeah? Then explain why cartoon Richard has mysteriously disappeared and is replaced by some big Black woman named Bula?" Richard tossed the panel over to Annie.   
  
Annie let out a small chuckle then glanced up at Richard's irate expression. "Sorry." She apologized softly, but kept her grin. "Okay, so Caroline's a little ticked off…so what? She'll get over it, I mean, she's Caroline after all!" Annie went over to the television and turned on the Spanish channel. "Now shut-up, Paco is fighting for Maria who is still in love with Pedro's niece's sister's dog's real owner, Danté, who's really Paco's long-lost twin brother, who was switched at birth with Luis, who, all these years, has lived a lie. And what's more, Paco and Danté's real mother is Maria!" Annie sighed and moved closer to the television, completely engrossed in the soap opera.   
  
Richard put the three panels in his portfolio, and headed for the door. He stopped and looked at the television. "Wait…what did Man-With-The-Hairy-Chest say?"   
  
Annie didn't even look at Richard. "I have *no* idea!" She said, almost like a zombie.   
  
Richard stared at her blankly. "I can't work under these conditions. If you see Caroline, tell her I'll drop the panels here by five, this evening, okay?" Richard didn't wait for Annie to answer as he head out the door.   
  
"Okay, Ricardo." Annie muttered, still transfixed on the television.   
  
Richard made it back home, still disappointed that he was physically in one piece. He stepped into his apartment, only to hear some amorous sounds coming from the apartment next door. "Yuck, even big fat man next door is getting lucky." Richard sighed and looked at his watch. "Ewwww, a nooner?" He looked at his neighbour's door, then closed his own.   
  
When five o'clock surfaced, Richard was pacing in front of Caroline's loft. «Just go in, put the panels on the desk, and run out.» Richard went to open the door. «Yeah right, last time you go stuck on the window ledge! Remember that?! The letter? The feelings?!» "The damn cat!" Richard said aloud. He heard voices inside her loft, and quickly ran around the corner.   
  
Caroline and Matt emerged from the loft. Matt had his arm around Caroline's waste and Caroline was nervously clutching her bag. "Matt, I don't want to go to a club. Can't we just go to Remo's?"   
  
"Caroline! Since I'm moving here, I have to familiarize myself with all the hot spots!"   
  
Richard cringed at his statement. «Moving here? With Caroline?» Richard leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. He heard the elevator doors close, but still waited, leaning against the wall. He sighed loudly, got up and opened Caroline's door. Just as he was about to step in, Charlie exited the elevator.   
  
"Hey Richard."   
  
"Charlie." Richard stated as he closed the door. "Here." He handed him the panels and stepped into the elevator.   
  
"Thanks man. Now I better hurry, because my friend and I are having a discussion on who would win if Spider-Man and Superman were at war." Charlie nodded in a hyperactive manner.   
  
"Who would win?" Richard asked, immediately regretting it.   
  
"Spider-Man of course!" Charlie yelled. "He was a scientist. He had super-human strength, could swing, could climb on walls. So what if Superman could fly!" Charlie paused. "Superman was a mama's boy! She even made his costume!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "I mean, all Spider-Man needs to do is make Kryptonite webbing, and Superman is as dead as Micheal Jackson's career. Well, see you later, buddy!" Charlie skated off, down the stairs. "Remember, Spider-Man is the waaaaaaaay!" Was the last thing Richard heard, after some loud crashed, thuds and surprisingly high-pitched screams.   
  
Richard smiled despite himself, as he pressed the button. «Oookay, I just laughed. Either there's something in the air, or I need to get seriously drunk.» Richard thought to himself, and then opted for the latter reason.   
  
Richard stepped into Remo's. "Aah, Ricardo!" Remo ventured over to Richard. "Shall you be sitting with Carolina and…" Remo paused, "Matt." Remo stated in an unsuccessful American accent.   
  
Richard looked over at the table. "What's she doing here?" Richard asked himself.   
  
"She's having the lobster, topped off with cheese bread and wine." Remo exclaimed, peering over at their table.   
  
Richard shot Remo and annoyed look. "Look, I'll just have a Chianti, and then I'm gone." Richard sat depressively at the bar.   
  
Caroline had spotted Richard, or better yet, had sensed Richard before he had even entered Remo's. She picked then to talk to him….actually, she just wanted to see his reaction to the strip. She poked his shoulder lightly.   
  
"What." Richard stated monotonously, without turning around.   
  
"Damnit, at least look at me." Caroline started to become irate. She calmed down. "So Richard. How did you like today's strip."   
  
Richard turned around. "It was okay. Bula really grows on you…..if she hasn't crushed you." Richard muttered the last statement.   
  
Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "What's your problem? It's not like you *care* about anything." Caroline remarked casually, while heading back to her seat.   
  
Richard grabbed Caroline's arm, and whirled her around so that she was facing him. "You want to know what my problem is?!" Richard started to raise his voice, winning the attention of everyone in the restaurant including Matt. "My problem is not that I don't care….it's that I care *too* much!" Richard took a deep breath. "Too much about you, Caroline. That's the only thing I care about! Why do you think I always went with you everywhere? To return something to an old couple, just because you found it in their old desk? What about the dance, when Joe didn't want to go? What about this?! You wanted to impress Matt…God knows why. Who helped you? You think it was the overtime pay? I don't care about the money, Caroline. It's you. It was always you. I'm so deeply in love with you that it hurts. That's my problem." Richard let go of Caroline's arm and sighed. His mouth was dry, his heart was pacing, his legs were wobbly. He shook his head, looked over at Caroline and walked quickly out of Remo's.   
  
Caroline stood there in a daze. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she just stared blankly into space. She felt an arm caress her back. "Matt…" She whispered. Matt took her into his arms, where she sobbed silently. 


	5. And They Lived Shamlessly Ever After

Title : Caroline and the Sham  
Author : Karen Gomes (pyrie@hotmail.com)  
Rating : PG 13 (Ooh la-la) or even R?  
Type : Prose  
Spoilers : Probably…  
Notes : Ahhh, the last installment. I really enjoyed writing this story, I *never* want it to end! Ah well, I just want to thank everyone for their kind feedback, and having kept their threats to a minimal. Heh. Thanks again!  
  
Finally,  
Gomes.  
  
  
Caroline and the Sham (Part 5)  
  
Caroline stood outside her loft, her eyes closed and her heart broken. «He's probably run away again…» She thought sadly. Just then Annie poked her head out of her apartment.   
  
"Hey sweetie." She gently closed her door and walked over to Caroline. "How are you feeling. Both Ben & Jerry are concerned, and want to know if they can do anything." Annie smiled, motioning the ice cream in her hand.   
  
Caroline smiled despite herself. She looked up at Annie, her best-friend. "Thanks Annie." She took out her keys, but not before giving Annie a hug. As she opened the door, she turned towards her friend, then pointed at the box of ice cream. Tell Ben and the boys I'll be over later, with my cousin "Mr. Wine" and his wife "Mrs. Beer".  
  
Annie grinned. "We're going to have a hell of a night!" She laughed, her eyes sparkling. Her face then softened. "Get some rest - just relax for now." She headed towards her door. "I'll call you later, hon."  
  
Caroline walked into her loft, turning on the lights and then dimming them. She closed the door and turned, facing the desks. Caroline gasped. There sat Richard, on his chair, looking out the window. His back was to her, but she sensed he knew of her presence. "Richard…" She choked out.  
  
Richard knew Caroline was back - he had seen her and Matt outside. They had been standing there, talking outside of the apartment building ; Matt was facing the edifice, while Caroline's back was all he could see. She had said something, and they hugged. Matt had watched Caroline leave and his eyes had drifted up to her window, where he saw Richard. Matt had then glared at Richard, and held his hand up, with what Richard presumed to be giving him the finger. Richard sighed and shook his head. He turned his chair, his eyes meeting Caroline'. His eyes fell down to a small box on the desk. His pulse quickened and his breath deepened. "I…"  
  
Caroline dropped her purse on the floor and took quick, long strides towards Richard. Suddenly, she jumped on Richard's lap, straddling him and the chair. Her lips immediately sought his, as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, then slid down and under his shirt.  
  
Richard arched his back inwardly, his body pressing hard against Caroline's. He moaned unconsciously as her cold hands grazed his back. He brushed his hand through her hair, and finally rested them on her sides. "I'm quitting…" He muttered through kisses, fire burning in his belly.  
  
Caroline slid her tongue in his mouth, while roughly caressing his lips. "…you're fired." She groaned as Richard began sucking her neck. He tongue trailed down to her shoulder and back up to her jaw-line.  
  
"I'm leaving New York…" He whispered hoarsely as his mouth found hers once again.  
  
Caroline grabbed a tuff of Richard's hair while the other one cupped his face. "I'll help you pack." She murmured into his mouth.  
  
Richard slid his hands under Caroline's jacket and shirt, rubbing her back. "My plane…leaves in an hour." His voice was throaty. He stood up, taking Caroline with him, his lips still clinging on to hers, his tongue still dancing with hers.  
  
"I'll drive you to the airport." Caroline whispered against his mouth. She sucked on his lower lip, as Richard began to walk slowly, still carrying Caroline with him. Their mouths almost never lost contact, as Richard commenced walking up Caroline's stairs.   
  
Once upstairs, they both collapsed on the bed, each trying to undress the other. Richard kissed Caroline feverishly on every bare part of her body. "Caroline…" He whispered huskily.  
  
Caroline grabbed Richard and her nails dug into his back. Caroline was breathing rapidly and she whispered in his ear. "I need you…"  
  
That was all Richard needed to hear and they gave into their temptations and released their passion for one another. The years of tension seemed to melt away as they became one - their bodies complementing eachother, fitting naturally together as if it was the way God had always intended.  
  
When they could go no more, they both collapsed on the bed, totally spent. Caroline cuddled up to Richard who was lying on his back, one arm folded under the pillow, the other wrapped around Caroline. Caroline stretched her arm, and draped it over Richard's chest. She sighed contently, but then became rather worried. Not a word had been uttered since they made love. "Richard?" Caroline summoned her courage, and chose to break the silence.  
  
"You don't know how long I have dreamt about this day…" Richard replied to Caroline's unasked question. A gently smile caressed his face as his eyes were focused on nothing in particular.  
  
Caroline grinned at how well Richard could read her. She lifted her head and gave him a small peck on the lips. He looked at her expectantly. "What?"  
  
"Go on…ask it." He replied monotonously, but with a hint of humour.  
  
"Is this how you really pictured us?" She asked, staring into his deep, brown eyes.  
  
Richard took a breath, his eyes never leaving hers. He paused. "Actually, you were a bit more to the right, and you didn't have these ridiculous floral print covers." Richard said seriously while looking straight at her. After a long pause, he broke out into a grin.  
  
Caroline shook her head and mock whacked him on his shoulder. After a long silence, Caroline spoke. "You know Matt paid a hooker six grand to pose as his wife?!" Caroline laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and all it took for you to get me was overtime and Angie's lasagna." Richard smirked. "See how much I love you." He laughed, but then his expression but then he sobered up. "I love you, Caroline."  
  
Caroline smiled and merely looked at Richard. She noticed he started to get uncomfortable due to the silence. She could of sworn she heard him curse under her breath as she laughed out loud, and then pounced on Richard. "God Richard…how could I not love you too?!"  
  
Richard closed his eyes peacefully, as they cuddled up together.   
  
A few hours later, Caroline awoke with a rumbling in her tummy. She glanced over at Richard sleeping peacefully. She gently caressed his chest and headed downstairs. As she walked down, she noticed Annie sitting on the couch, watching television. "Not another Spanish opera, Annie?!" Caroline smiled, placing her hand on Annie's shoulder.  
  
Annie shook her head. "Well, it seems like you and the Lord of Darkness had your own steamy bedroom scene." Annie grinned devilishly.  
  
Caroline's jaw dropped. "Annie!" She playfully whacked her friend. "You've been here all this time?"  
  
"Nah…I just assumed, but seems like *you* just confirmed my suspicions." Annie smiled and got up. "Anyway, I'm off. I have two guys to keep me company tonight." Annie put her nose up in the air.  
  
"Ben and Jerry?"   
  
"The same." She sighed as Caroline laughed. "Congrats, Caroline." Annie said, as she exited.   
  
Caroline turned, content and hummed a happy tune. She headed towards the refrigerator when she noticed a box on the desks. As she approached it, she saw her name written on the box. She looked at the stairs and then back at the box. Caroline bit her bottom lip as she slowly opened the case. She glanced inside and put her hands to her mouth - the cover gliding gently to the ground. She picked up the two objects in side and looked at them closely. The first was Richard's grandmother's ring, in a small blue velvet box. Inside the ring, was engraved the words "Sincere Amore". Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at the second object. In a plain silver frame was encased a letter. She read it over and looked back at the stairs where Richard was now standing. Still holding the presents, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…" She whispered through her tears. "I'm sorry I never met you at Remo's." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"You did meet me there…only it was coincidental…" Richard trailed off. "The ring…I wanted you to keep it when I left."  
  
"You were actually going to leave?"  
  
Richard nodded. "I guess you *forced* me to change my mind." He said dramatically. He stopped and searched Caroline's eyes, and saw her look down at the ring. "I want to take things slow, Caroline." She looked up at him. "It doesn't mean that you are never going to wear that ring…it just means that I think we both still need some time before I put it on your finger."  
  
Caroline smiled. "I understand." She paused. "But we *are* going steady, right?"  
  
Richard grinned and kissed her hard on the lips. "What do you think?"  
  
A year later, Richard and Caroline were walking down the street, holding hands tightly. They stopped at a newspaper vendor, where two other people were standing there reading. As Richard reached for the paper, Caroline listened to the two other people talking.  
  
"Sara! Look, there's a ring on Caroline's hand!" The first one pointed to the comic strip.  
  
"Oh my God!" Sara looked over her friend's shoulder. "Richard proposed?!"   
  
Both girls stood there stunned. After a slight pause, they both started jumping up and down. "Caroline's getting married! Caroline's getting married!" They started chanting as they began to walk away. Richard glanced at Caroline with an amused look. In the distance, they heard one of the girls say : "Hey, remember Bula?"  
  
Caroline let out a laugh as Richard rolled his eyes and paid for the paper. "Sorry about that…I was venting steam…"  
  
Richard smiled, and looked at Caroline with forgiving eyes. They walked in silence the rest of the way home, and as they stepped in the elevator, Richard began to chant softly : "Caroline's getting married. Caroline's getting married…"  
  
Caroline giggled and threw herself at Richard who embraced her in return. "Everything is right in the world."  
  
The elevator doors began to close. "All we need to do is get rid of the cat, and we're all set." Richard grinned mischievously as the doors closed to a happy ending.  
  
A happy, sappy ending. 


End file.
